TTH FicforAll Collection
by Agon Dy
Summary: A series of one-shots that were written with TTH's FFA prompts.  Most are not romantic pairings.  Rules explained in AN in first chapter.  Rated T but some chapters M.  Rating at top of chapter if M.
1. Riley Finn & Martha Jones 'Doctor Who'

A/N: these were written originally for Twisting the Hellmouth's Fic-for-All. This fic will contain a variety of characters and pairings. The single rule is that: not all of these are romantic. In fact most of them aren't. The two characters are simply the two characters who must be featured in the story. Please keep that in mind.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Riley Finn, Martha Jones, Doctor Who, or Torchwood.  
><em>**

**_Riley_ _Finn/Martha_ _Jones_ _(Doctor_ _Who)_________**

Riley sighed as he felt the tell-tale jolt of a successful landing. It had been forty-six hours since he had left his previous unit somewhere in the modern jungles of the US city scene and he still had no news of why this transfer had suddenly come in. In typical Army style, he had been told to pack his things and report to JFK airport at 0-dark thirty yesterday. That had been at forty hours after he received his orders. Roughly six hours later- here he was in merry ol' England waiting to get off the damn plane so he could go through Customs and find his escort. Unloading procedures begun and he was at the back of the plane- perfect.

-An hour and a half later-

This was beneath her as a Unit medical officer and former Companion. She knew that the actions performed on her last mission had upset some of the brass but was sticking her on the bloody babysitting shift for an American flyboy consultant what she deserved. Surely they realized that she never meant to have the… Thing… explode on her like that. In a mall. In the middle of the food court. Talk about cover-ups. Ok, so maybe she did screw up but she was only human. She didn't even think the events of the attack were something the Doctor could have prevented. No cure for it, she supposed. The flight had already landed and the group of people coming out of the small room was from it. Hopefully this American specialist would be on it.

…

Riley walked out of the Customs office irritated and tired. Almost forty-eight hours. He wanted some sleep. He spotted a lady holding a sign with his name on it.

"Riley Finn?" she asked him as he approached. At his affirmative nod, she continued, "I am Martha Jones, Chief Medical Officer for UNIT and Torchwood liaison. If you would please follow me, I have been ordered to escort you to the nearest base."

"Nice to meet you, Officer Jones. Is there any way you could arrange a bed for me? I didn't get any sleep on the plane."

Martha smiled. Even if she had been working with them for years now, she still became amused by the bluntness of American culture. "I'm sure something can be arranged for you."


	2. Xander&Tony 'Bloodties book verse'

A/N: these were written originally for Twisting the Hellmouth's Fic-for-All. This fic will contain a variety of characters and pairings. The single rule is that: not all of these are romantic. In fact most of them aren't. The two characters are simply the two characters who must be featured in the story. Please keep that in mind.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Xander, Clem, Tony, or Henry. Bloodties and Buffy both belong to their respective owners.  
><em>**

Xander/ Tony (Tanya Huff's Blood/Smoke books)

_-Please note there are hints of a slash-like nature here. Nothing explicit and nothing graphic. You can ignore it if you so choose. Also not that I am taking liberties with the ending of the Final Battle. I know it didn't happen like in the show but for the purpose of this fic it did. -_

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" There were plenty of seats open in the bar- it was still early after all. But something was telling Tony to sit next to the only guy at the counter.

The man looked up and stared at Tony. The man had shaggy dark brown hair and a single piercing brown eye. The other was covered by a black eye patch. "No. Go ahead." After a moment of sitting there, waiting for the demonic barkeep to move down the counter toward them, Tony decided to attempt to strike up a conversation. "You look pretty down… Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Just some personal stuff."

"Looks like it goes deeper than that."

"Huh?" The guy was actually pretty cute if that clueless expression was anything to go by, Tony decided. "Looks to me like you've had someone rip your heart out of your chest, tear it to a million shreds that were dropped on the ground and crushed beneath the person's boot heels."

"What's it to you?" The man snorted before calling down to the barkeep, "Yo! Clem! Gim'me another!"

Clem shook his head but came towards the two anyway. When he got closer he told the man, "No, Xander. That's your third one tonight." The man, Xander, just glared at him until he relented. "Alright, but no driving after this. I got a couch in the back room."

"Can't drive anyways, Clem. No depth perception." Xander stated, amused, while gesturing towards his eye.

"Yeah, I know. Here. Hey Tony, What'll it be?" Clem asked as he got the drink prepared.

"The usual."

"Commin' right up." Clem moved down the bar to speak to another customer and fix Tony's drink.

Tony waited until he was out of a human's hearing range before turning back to Xander. "I got this friend, see? Guy by the name of Henry Fiztroy."

"The comic book artist?"

"He prefers to call them graphic novels, but yeah. Anyways, the guy's been around the block a few times." Tony paused in his tale to thank the barkeep who had returned with the beer bottle and glass. "Bout two years ago, he met this detective. A private eye by the name of Vicky Nelson. He helped her out on a few cases, the ones where she went in over her head, and eventually fell in love. Then she got hurt, she got hurt bad. Saved her life but only got a year with her in return. She left a few months ago to go back to Toronto with her old partner and he's been in a funk ever since. Looks a lot like you do."

"Vampire?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah, but not your normal, run-of-the-mill kind. He dies every day, has two sets of fangs, and he was born nobility. What about you? How'd you end up here?"

"There was this guy. Short, blond, smart, funny, a rebel to the bone. He had a wit so sharp, you wouldn't have to use a whetstone. He lived with me for a while. Fought next to me every night while we hunted."

"What was his name?"

"Sp- William. You hear about Sunnydale?"

"That city in California that fell into a sinkhole? Who hasn't"

"It wasn't a sinkhole. Sunnydale was located on top of a Hellmouth. I grew up there. We had more graveyards than churches and I can almost guarantee that more than half were empty." Xander's voice softened and his eyes grew distant as he lost himself in the memory. "The Hellmouth was going to open and we had to stop it. So all of us went down to the seal and waited. When the fight started… we lost so many. Wills did her mojo and shut the thing but by then the foundation had stated to crumble. We ran for the exits and William was right behind me. And then… he wasn't. I turned around and ran back to him. A beam had fallen, impaled him right through the chest and pinned him to the ground. It missed his heart by inches and I think that's why we couldn't just pull it out and keep going. H-he told me to leave him there. I didn't want to but Buffy grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way out to the bus we had salvaged."

"Wow. I'm sorry man."

"Don't be. I got out and he didn't. It's what he would have wanted." Xander said without any emotion.

Clem leaned on the counter and looked at Xander, a sad expression on his face. "For all that he was a vampire, Spike was a good man. Loyal, protective, and he played a mean game of kitten poker."

The last comment got a grin and small laugh from Xander. "Yeah. He always used to bring them home and let them go. He never ate them- said they were too cute."

"Wait. I though you said his name was William?" Tony asked.

"William the Bloody, also known as Spike, Slayer of Slayers. They were the same person." Clem said as Xander slumped to the counter top.

Tony looked at the man, passed out from the amount of alcohol it took to lock out the loss and made a snap decision. "Get someone to help me with him. He can stay on Henry's couch. I have a feeling Henry's gonna want to meet him anyways."


	3. Robin Wood & Blaise Zambini 'HP'

I saw this one on the list for Robin and I just had to write the scene. Please enjoy!

I do not own any characters or locations. Only the scene itself and the magazine are my own.

**Robin Wood & Blaise Zambini**

"Oi, Zambini!" Blaise looked up from his transfiguration text, irritated at the interruption. All of the eighth year students had to take placement test upon their return to Hogwarts as the professors during the war had not been the highest of quality. Like many of the others, Blaise was trying to multitask and had reached his limit- interruptions needed to disappear. He raised his eyebrow in lieu of asking what his fellow student wanted him for. The student hesitated a matter of a moment before waving that weeks copy of 'L'Esaminatore', a popular gossip rag from the italian community in Blaise's direction. "The Black Widow has her next bit of prey, huh? It's what papa number seven now?"

Blaise snatched the magazine from the other student and opened it to the article. Skimming it, he found that Lady Zambini had indeed been seen in the company of a muggle man. This man was and American teacher- not her usual prey at all. Perhaps she was going back to her roots as a Poverelli? Blaise calmly closed the magazine and set it on the now empty plate in front of him. As he took out the his wand and set the rag aflame, he commented, "If this were true, he would be number eight. You shouldn't believe everything you read in filth. My father and all of my step-fathers died of natural causes." As the student stared at the pile of papers that were quickly turning to ash. Blaise gathered his things thinking that the library would be a more conducive place to study, perhaps. His test was tomorrow. After that, he could owl his mother about this Robin Wood character.


	4. Xander Harris & Simon Tam 'Firefly'

Disclaimer: I don't own

~Halloween Day, Sometime after Season 7~

"So let me get this straight- there's going to be a costume party at alocal club tonight but Buffy wont let you go with the minis unless one of the Council goes with you. Thus you want me to go as your guard." Xander asked Dawn slowly, trying to comprehend what exactly she was asking him. At her nod, he continued, "Did it escape your notice that tonight is Halloween?"

Dawn shook her head. "Thats the only reason Buffy is even letting me go. Andrew and Giles both say there's not going to be any activity tonight. Please Xander?" She begged.

As much as he would have liked to go, Halloween and Xander Harris were not two things that went well together. In fact, Xander would go as far to say that Halloween hated him.

"Xander, please!" Dawn pleaded when she saw his indecision.

Xander sighed, "No one else is free?"

"No. Willow and Buffy both have plans, Giles said he's too old to go to a club like that, Faith left yesterday for her new area, and I really dont want to think of sort of costume Andrew would come up with. I know you don't like Halloween but please? Help me, Xander Harris. You're my only hope." Dawn added a the puppy face. She was desperate.

Xander let out a small depreciating laugh and shook his head. "Alright, cut the droopy eyes. I'll go." Dawn squealed and rushed forward to hug him. "But I pick the costumes. And if anything happens tonight I reserve the right to say I told you so."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll wear whatever you want. Thank you so much! The party starts at 9:00." Dawn squealed and rushed in to hug him around the middle. "I gotta tell the others!"

Xander caught her arm when she began to rush off. "Some one will drop your costume off around six with a reference picture. Tell the others to be ready and in the entrance hall by 8:00." He told her.

Dawn bounced on the balls of her feel in excitement as she waited for Xander in the hall with the other minis. As promised, the costume, a light dress with a shrug and combat boots, arrived by six with a surprisingly kick ass reference picture of the character holding two makeshift weapons and standing over a pile of bodies. Already she had gotten several compliments on his choice, something that was apparently an underground fan favorite.

"Ready to go, mei mei?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned to see Xander standing near the door. His outfit consisted of black dress pants with a white button down shirt and vibrantly colored vest.

"We're going to a club, not a ball, Xander." Dawn said, crinkling her nose. "And whats up with the Chinese?"

Xander chuckled and motioned towards their outfits. "You wanted a costume. We are going as two characters from a tv show. A brother and sister pair. The older brother is a doctor and also the guardian of his younger sister. You, the sister, were experimented on by their government and your brother broke you out and has been taking care of you and the crew we both joined."

"And the Chinese?"

"A quirk of the show. Almost everyone uses a bit of Chinese when they speak." He waited until she nodded before asking, "Ready to go."

Dawn grinned and bounced forward before stopping next to him. "One more thing before we go... why these characters? I'm not complaining 'cuz my character seams pretty awesome from the pic you gave me, but why?"

Xander grinned. "Because if I'm going to take a chance on being turned into our costumes again, we will at least gain some useful skills." With that the group headed out to the club.

If you couldn't guess (or didn't know), the FFA pairing is Xander/Simon Tam (Firefly). I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave questions/comments/critiques. Please note: flames will be sent to my friend who are snowed in to help them stay warm.


End file.
